


I Need Help

by Dinolad



Series: Hold Me Through The Night [5]
Category: LazyTown
Genre: Cuddles, Flashbacks, Fluff, M/M, Panic Attacks, Past Attempted Rape/Non-Con, good old fashioned homophobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-25
Updated: 2017-03-04
Packaged: 2018-09-26 22:53:04
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 11,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9927713
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dinolad/pseuds/Dinolad
Summary: Can Robbie and Sportacus handle a trip to visit the sport elf's parents?





	1. In The Night

**Author's Note:**

> Beta read by Crimson_Hope

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Magnús Scheving is the owner of Lazytown and its characters. Company bought by Turner Broadcasting in 2011.

Robbie awoke from his hazy dream of glitter and phantom hands to the loud banging of someone gracelessly falling down into his lair. He hugged Sparks, his dog stuff toy, close to his chest. He peered past his orange chair from his nest. Sportacus landed without his usual flourish.

“Sportacus? What are you doing here?” Robbie asked as his boyfriend walked over. He stopped at the edge of the mattress. Looking down at his shoes. He hadn’t looked at Robbie yet and it worried him. “Are you okay?” It was hard to see but Sportacus shook his head. Robbie’s heart started to beat faster. He sat up all the way and put his arms out. “Come here.” Sportacus took his shoes off, kneeled on the bed and shuffled over to Robbie. Lying down and burying his face in Robbie’s shoulder.

Robbie wrapped his long arms around Sportacus and hesitantly asked, “What’s wrong?” He didn’t get an answer but Sportacus’ breathing became more labored. Robbie started to rub circles against his back, leaning into a pile of cushions to make it more comfortable for both of them. When Robbie was situated Sportacus climbed more onto his lap, curling up the best he could with all his bulky muscles.

Robbie sat quietly a moment before he began to speak. “When I was very little. And don’t tell him I told you this. When I was little and I found myself in a situation where I was upset I’d run to Glanni. Our parents weren’t great at, well, anything involving children. But Glanni was there for me. He’d pull me into his lap.” Robbie tightened his one arm around Sportacus. “And then he’d gently start to stroke my head.” He said as he gently removed Sportacus’ hat and started to pet him. Long smooth strokes that would sometimes be interrupted with soft scratches from Robbie’s long fingers. It worried him that Sportacus didn’t start to purr. “When I was really upset he’d tell me ‘My sweet. People like us are too fabulous to be sad. Not for long. We are just too good feeling other things that we just don’t want to waste our time on it. And I’ll prove it to you.’ Then… Then he would sing to me. It was an old song that our grandmother taught us. I remember most of it. I don’t think I’d forget even thought I can’t remember what all the words mean anymore. It’s in Icelandic. But it’s something like.” Robbie started to hum and soon he found the tune. When he was sure he had the tune right he started to sing, slowly rocking back and forth. Sportacus’ breathing slowed so Robbie didn’t stop. 

When Robbie had finished his face turned bright red in the silence that followed. He was about to apologize for singing when he heard Sportacus quietly ask, “Can I stay here tonight?” Robbie nodded but realized that he couldn’t see him.

“Oh course you can. You can always stay here, you know that.” Robbie said, still gently petting his boyfriend. Sportacus made himself a little more comfortable. Robbie sat patiently as he wiggled. He was asleep less than a minute later. Robbie slowed his strokes. Not really wanting to stop all the way. Sportacus had very soft hair.

Robbie supposed he should take advantage of this opportunity for guaranteed restful sleep and slowly closed his eyes. He’d make Sportacus talk in the morning. It was only fair. And besides he didn’t think he could deal with the worrying feeling in the pit of his stomach for longer than that.

~~~~

When Robbie woke up the next morning Sportacus was still there. And wasn’t that something. He was lying next to him; face buried against Robbie’s chest. Sportacus was awake, his breathing even but he was so still. It was very disconcerting. Sportacus must have realized that Robbie had woken up because he started talking. His voice was rough and there was a false start. He cleared his throat then tried again. 

“My mother had a heart attack.” Robbie’s heart felt like it was trying to leave his chest, attempting to craw its way up his throat.

“Is…” Robbie started but was too afraid to ask.

“She’s alive last I heard. They took her to the healers.”

“Are you going to visit?” The long pause made Robbie’s stomach feel like an empty pit. “Sporty?”

“I guess.” He sounded anguished and unsure. Something was going on here. More than just his mother.

Robbie started to pet Sportacus’ head. Sportacus snuggled further into Robbie’s chest.  
“What’s going on?”

“I don’t want to see my Pabbi.” Sportacus said quietly. Oh and wasn’t that something. All the implications. Robbie tried not to jump to conclusions but it might explain a few things. The need to help everyone to an almost obsessive point. How he never seemed to want people to worry about him. The thought of anyone hurting Sportacus scared him more than he thought possible. He should calm down and stop assuming things.

“I guess you and your father don’t get along?” Sportacus nodded. _“Don’t make me ask”_ Robbie thought. “Did you want to talk about it?” Sportacus shook his head. Okay then. What could he do? “Um… Did you…want company? If you did go?” Ah that got his attention. Sportacus peeked up at him, face partially obstructed by Robbie’s robe.

“You’d hate it.” His voice was muffled by the fabric.

“Well I like you so I think I can deal. Besides, you’d owe me after and I like the sound of that.” Sportacus looked at him for a moment, face blank, before hiding back against Robbie’s chest. Sportacus liked Robbie’s robe. He tended to rub his face against it which he seemed to be doing now, attempting not to make it obvious.

“I’ll send a letter in a little. I don’t want to go back to my ship yet.”

“That’s okay. We can do whatever you want to do. Within reason.” That got Robbie a little laugh. It was quiet but it was there. He smiled into Sportacus’ hair, leaving a gentle kiss behind. Sportacus tried to snuggle further into Robbie as he mumbled,

“You should pet my head.” Robbie laughed. He didn’t mean to but it just bubbled up and fell out before he could stop himself. He could feel Sportacus squeeze him. He definitely was embarrassed.

“Anytime.” Robbie said, petting his elf.


	2. Leaving Home

The circumstances were horrible but it was so nice to just lie there, arms full of his purring boyfriend. But soon Sportacus became restless. Moving past whatever wall of despair had been keeping him still, shifting into nervous energy. Soon he wouldn’t stop moving. Robbie had to kick him out after he knocked over the second machine that morning. He sent him to play with the kids while Robbie cleaned up.

Robbie decided to go join Sportacus. He was obviously upset and he’d need Robbie to deflect the kid’s nosey questioning. He still felt overwhelmed by them half the time. Children never really let anything go and while he was more comfortable now than before, they knew something was up. They also seemed more interested in him now that he was dating Sportacus. But Robby finally had a chance to help the blue elf. He wasn’t going to wimp out because he was afraid of a bunch of kids.

Robbie quietly made his way to the soccer field. The kids were playing some game involving a ball and running. Sportacus was definitely off his game, he tripped over his own feet when he noticed Robbie. The taller man sighed and went over to his boyfriend. The brats all gathered round Sportacus yelling and nattering in concern.

“Let him breath,” Robbie said, waving them away. Sportacus sat up, his smile lopsided and forced.

“Hey Robbie.” He said.

“Are you okay Sportacus?” Stephanie asked for what felt like the hundredth time to Robbie.

“Yes, I am okay Stephanie. I am just a little distracted. Please do not worry.” That didn’t seem to pacify the brats enough.

“You face planted. I’ve never seen you do that before…” Pixel added, actually not looking at his computer for once.

“It looked like it hurt.” Ziggy commented, putting one of this sticky hands on Robbie’s legs, great.

“It was kind of funny.” Trixie mumbled.

“I am really okay guys.” Sportacus said.

“Yeah, Sportaklutz just has a lot of his mind. He’s visiting home and he’s worried you kids will get into trouble when he’s away.” Robbie said, offering Sportacus his hand. His elf took it but pulled himself up, not wanting to drag Robbie down with his weight. Robbie didn’t argue but still pretended to pull anyway.

“You’re going home?” Stephanie asked, putting her little hands on her pink hips.

“Are you coming back though?” Ziggy seemed rather distressed, tugging against the fabric Robbie’s pants.

“Of course I am coming back. I am just visiting. But it is very far away so I will be gone a little while.” Sportacus dusted the grass off his legs.

“When are you leaving?” Stephanie asked as she brushed some grass from his back.

“Oh, soon. Maybe tonight or in the morning.”

“What! But that’s such short notice.”

“I am sorry Stephanie. I would have liked to give more notice…”

“Then why didn’t you?” She scolded, putting her fist on her hips.

“Well,” Robbie interjected. “He didn’t find out until a little ago. His… family decided they wanted to see him as soon as possible.”

“Oh. Did they find out you were dating and wanted to meet you?” She asked. Sportacus’ eyes went wide. And wasn’t that strange.

“What?” Sportacus asked a little shocked.

“Yes. That’s it.” He latched onto her idea. “And he’s just a little nervous. It’s all normal stuff. You want your parents to like your significant other.” Robbie patted her pink hair. It would make sense that he was nervous, even if he was going to see his sick mother.

“So how are you two going to get there?” Stephanie asked.

“Yeah, Robbie’s afraid of heights.” Trixie added. Robbie looked over to Sportacus expectantly.

“Well…We have to take the air ship. It’s too…far to take anything else.” Sportacus said, giving Robbie an apologetic look. Robbie glared back, hands fisted at his sides. Sportacus had done so much for him. He could do this. He had to do this.

“I’m sure. That it will all be fine.” Robbie forced out through clenched teeth. He felt like he might faint but supposed if he spent the entire trip passed out then it was fine. He could feel Sportacus looking at him so he pointedly kept his gaze on the blinding pink of Stephanie’s hair. “Everything will be fine.”


	3. Up Here Everything is Clear

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Here's some fluff

Chapter 3

“Everything is most definitely not fine.” Robbie said, as they hit more turbulence. Why was the sky so bumpy?

“Robbie, it’s just a little wind.” Sportacus said, sitting next to him on the bed.

“It’s more than a little.” Robbie huffs, shuffling closer to his boyfriend. He needed a distraction. He had a distraction. “Sport, we should go to bed early.” He smiled at him, taking hold of Sportacus’ vest and allowing himself to fall backwards. Sportacus settled in next to him on his side, reaching up to run his fingers through Robbie’s hair, messing it up. “Hey, that takes a lot of work to style.”

“You’re going to sleep anyway.” Sportacus chuckled.

“Well, if we’re going to sleep, then you don’t need this.” Robbie took Sportacus’ vest off. Sitting up he went for the elf’s boots, “or these.” Robbie put his hands at the waist of Sportacus’ pants, “or... Wait, do you wear underwear?” Sportacus laughed, putting his hands under his head.

“Yes Robbie, I wear underwear.”

“Right. Well then, you’re sleeping in them.” He said, pulling them down. Sportacus sat up, pulling Robbie into his lap.

“Are you going to sleep in your heart boxers and your shirt too?” Robbie nodded, kissing his boyfriend’s nose before taking of his vest and pants off.

Robbie went to retrieve Sparks, cuddling into bed next to Sportacus who had a delightful dusting of pink covering his cheeks. They twisted their legs together, Sportacus wiggling forward to rest his face against Robbie’s chest.

“God you’re so warm,” Robbie said, wrapping his arms around Sportacus. “Don’t I get any kiss?”

“Oh you want kisses,” he said, pushing up on his elbow. “You can have as many kisses as you want.” Sportacus leaned down, pecking little kisses to his nose, his cheeks, his forehead, and his chin. Robbie started laughing, Sportacus’ mustache tickling him, playfully pushing at him.

“Stop, that tickles.” Sportacus started to nuzzle his boyfriend’s neck.

“I thought you wanted kisses Robbie.”

“I do, but your stupid mustache is tickling me.”

“Oh really?” Sportacus started to try and tickle him.

“God you’re such a goof.” Robbie pushed gently against him again, Sportacus fell onto his back.

“Oh no, Robbie, you are so strong!” Robbie sat up and started to tickle Sportacus. “Nooo, Robbie, you are so cruel to me!” Sportacus laughed, curling in on himself.

“What do you expect from the town villain?”

“But Robbie, everyone has good in them! If only I could show you!” Sportacus laughed. Robbie relented with his tickling a moment, splaying his hands over his boyfriend’s chest.

“We’ll maybe… But no.” He said dramatically, placing his arm over his forehead.

“What is it Robbie, I’ll do anything!”

“Kiss me!” Robbie requested. Sportacus leaned up, kissing him gently. The kiss was broken shortly when Robbie started to laugh. Sportacus’ pulled his boyfriend down onto his broad chest.

“Robbie, you are so silly.” He said, giving a light squeeze.

“And you’re a doofus.” Robbie settled on his personal living space heater, pulling Spark back over to him.

“Robbie?” Sportacus asked, color settling on his cheeks, looking at the taller man.

“Yes?”

“Could you pet me?” Robbie giggled. “Robbie, stop laughing.”

“I can’t help it, you’re just so cute.” He said, reaching up to run his fingers through the soft blond locks as Sportacus turned them onto their side. “I weigh nothing to you.”

“Yep.” Robbie started to scratch his scalp.

“Common kitty, purr.” Sportacus started to wiggle, pressing his face against Robbie’s neck.

“Stop teasing me.”

“Never.” Robbie kissed his forehead.

They settled down, Robbie petting Sportacus as he slowly fell asleep purring. The taller man stayed awake a little longer, smiling to himself, still petting his boyfriend. He slowly let the fog of sleep take him, content for now.


	4. Touching down

It took a few days before they made it to Sportacus’ home town. Robbie’s mood relatively high. He had found that he tended to be calmer with Sportacus around. His short boyfriend explained that his home could only be approached by air or sea so he tried to keep from getting to grumpy about their transportation. It was easy for the most part to pretend they were on a boat, as long as he didn’t look out the window.

Soon the clouds parted to show a beautiful island covered in green and trees. As they approached Robbie felt dread and apprehension forming a tight knot in his stomach. What if Sportacus’ family didn’t like him? What if he said something stupid? Did something stupid? What if Sportacus broke down and he didn’t know what to do to help him? He took a deep breath in slow like Glanni had taught him to do when he started to get worked up.

As soon as they touched down, feet finally on firm ground, Sportacus was knocked over. Robbie jumped with a shriek and looked over at him, now on the grassy ground, pined by elf wearing an orange top. His boyfriend pushed the energetic new comer off of him, jumping to his feet.

Wow. That man sure had muscles. He practically threw himself at Sportacus again. Wrapping a big, thick arm around **his** boyfriend’s neck. And Sportacus just beamed at him! He hadn’t seemed this happy in days. Maybe weeks. It wasn’t fair. He was supposed to make Sportacus smile like that. Robbie crossed his arms and glared. _“Just be happy that he’s happy.”_ He told himself. He could do that. Sportacus was important to him. He needed Robbie right now. He could do this.

Robbie slowly approached the two energetic friends. As they did back flips and handstands. Robbie felt very stiff as he extended his arm. The orange elf smiled and jumped to his feet excitedly shaking Robbie’s hand, putting his other hand on Robbie’s shoulder. He was a tactile one. Sportacus came over and dislodged him before Robbie could get too uncomfortable.

“Íþrótta this is Robbie, um. Robbie, this is Íþrótta. He’s my best friend.” Oh, he didn’t. He didn’t introduce him as his boyfriend. That stung. Robbed forced a smile.

“It’s a pleasure.” Robbie offered. He could feel himself shaking but he had to hold it together. He wasn’t going to break down in front of this man. This nice, caring man that made Sportacus smile like he hung the sun. He felt sick and it must have shown on his face.

“Robbie, you okay there?” Íþrótta asked. “You’re looking a little queasy. Maybe if you had lunch. Some fresh protein and some vegetables. You wouldn’t look so scrawny and pale.”

“Hey!” Robbie squawked indigent. Sportacus chuckled.

“Íþrótta, I am going to ask you a big favor.” Sportacus said. “And I know it’s going to be hard for you but it’s important.”

“Anything for you Sportacus” Íþrótta said cheerfully, Robbie rolled his eyes making a gagging motion with this finger.

“Don’t bother Robbie about his diet while he is here. He came for, well, to keep me company and I would rather you didn’t harass him.”

“I’m not harassing him. I’m helping.”

“Íþrótta”

“Okay, okay. I’ll leave him alone. I can see he has enough on his plate dealing with you.” Sportacus blushed.

“What?” Robbie asked.

“Robbie why don’t we go sit under the apple tree and I’ll regal you with our childhood misdeeds. Or, to be frank, Sportacus stories.” Íþrótta asked as he approached Robbie. He didn’t touch him this time. Like Sportacus moving his hand before conveyed some sort of unspoken agreement. Robbie shrugged. Hey, he would have spared Sportacus if he introduced him as his boyfriend…No, that was a lie.

~~~

“It was great. His first successful backflip and he lands right in the pond during the dry season. Got mud all over his cloths, all through the halls when we snuck into his house to try and clean up. His mother was so angry for weeks. To be fair we got it everywhere. All over the walls, the sink, tub, the ceiling of the bathroom!” Íþrótta stood in front of the other two, pacing and flipping and doing handstands. Robbie leaned with his back against an oddly colored apple tree and Sportacus hid his red face against Robbie’s arm. Every once and a while Sportacus would let out an embarrassed groan or he’d sigh. Robbie couldn’t help but smile, eating it all up. “Oh, and then there was the time with Ari. She was quite smitten with Sportacus. Oh very much so. Everyone but him could tell. There were bets made and jokes had. Then one day, in the park behind the school house, she came up to us. I, of course, politely gave them space.”

“You hid in the tree above us and spied.” Came Sportacus’ muffled interjection.

“Shush. I’m telling a story. Well, anyway, she started to lean forward without really saying anything and he just stood there with this dumb look. Like he was about to be hit by a truck. And then, wham, it hit him: ‘This girl is going to kiss me’. So what does he do? Let her kiss him? Kiss her back? Politely turn her down? No! He does a backflip and smacks her, wham, right in the face with his foot! Her nose is still crooked.” Sportacus groaned again but couldn’t help but smile when he heard Robbie laugh. He hadn’t heard him laugh like that in a while. He didn’t realize he was staring until Íþrótta made a happy noise.

“What?” Sportacus asked

“I’m just glad.”

“Shut up.” Sportacus pushed his face back onto Robbie’s arm.

“I can’t help it. I’m so happy. It’s good. It’s a good thing.” Sportacus’ ears were turning red, the flush spreading down the back of his neck. Robbie looked at him in confusion.

“Please don’t tell my Pabbi.”

“Of course not. It’s not my place…But I don’t think he’d mind.” Íþrótta smiled at Sportacus, gently nudging him with his foot. Robbie was starting to get annoyed now. He supposed it wouldn’t upset him that he was out of the loop if Sportacus would just admit to Íþrótta that he was his boyfriend. But he didn’t. Now they were talking like an old married couple.

They went to lunch after that, Íþrótta telling Robbie more stories, giving him more blackmail. Sportacus started to get distracted, restless. Íþrótta excused himself shortly after lunch, letting Sportacus know where to find his mother. And that’s where they headed, the healing huts, which were pristine and smelled of honey, and had that feel of forced calm, like a beauty glamor placed over a particularly ugly troll.

The tall nurse led them to a room, parting the curtain. She smiled at them and said a few quite words in elvish before leaving them. Sportacus took in a deep breath before heading in, Robbie followed behind, trying to hide behind his boyfriend.

The light streamed in from the open window, a slight breeze flowing through the room. There was a bed against the wall, taking up most of the room. It looked like it had been pushed towards the window, considering how part of the revealed wall looked brighter, like the rest had been sun faded. On the bed, against in the middle of the back board, sat a short woman with long black hair. Her eye, they reminded Robbie of ice in the dead of winter, were glued to the book she was reading. She hadn’t seemed to realize she had company.

Sportacus stood there, watching her as the wind ruffled her hair. He seemed almost frozen. Robbie wasn’t sure what to do or say. He never really knew his mother, having been raised mostly by Glanni, and wasn’t sure how he was supposed to act around one. She seemed to feel their presents after a moment, looking up from her book and directly into Robbie’s eyes, before taking in the both of them.

“So, you finally came.” She said. Robbie’s grip tightened on the back of Sportacus’ shirt.

“Mamma, þú ert í lagi…” Sportacus breathed. His mother laughed.

“Sonur, of course I am okay. Do you think a little thing such as this could stop me?” Her laugh sounded like bells. Sportacus moved forward, kneeling by her bed, and reached out to her. “You are so over dramatic.”

“I thought you’d die before I got here…” Sportacus quietly admitted, looking at the plain white bedsheets.

“My pervious statement still stands.” She said, smiling down at her son. “Besides, you should know Íþrótta would keep me safe and your Pabbi would be a mess if not for me. So I have too much to do to die yet.” She was quite a moment before her eyes flicked back up to Robbie, who had been standing by the door. “And who is the handsome man you have bought with you to your home?” Robbie could see the blush on the back of Sportacus’ neck.

“Robbie.” Sportacus said, moving to sit on the edge of her bed.

“Ooo, Robbie. Is this the Robbie you’ve written about in your letters?” And now Sportacus’ head looked like a tomato, Robbie felt like he wasn’t too far away from joining him. He had no idea the elf had written about him. “Come here boy, I’d like to see what’s gotten my little one so infatuated.”

Robbie slowly walked over, feeling awkward in his own skin. He walked up beside Sportacus and waved at his mother in little abrupt movements. She chuckled to herself, examining him from head to toe. Robbie felt like a butterfly being pinned to a board.

“So,” she began. “You’re fae?” Robbie nodded. “Are you two dating yet?” He looked down at Sportacus who nodded back.

“Yes, ma’am” Robbie squeaked.

“You seem polite. And from what I hear you’re into sewing? I myself sew. You may call me Fyri, it is my nickname.” Fyri offered her hand. “Or mother,” she winked.

“Mamma, hvað about föður...“ Sportack interjected. She barked out a laugh.

“You let me worry about that. Now, quit worrying and tell me about your new home“

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> þú ert í lagi- are you alright  
> Sonur- son  
> hvað about föður- what about father


	5. Fish have eyes

They spent the rest of the afternoon with Fyri, regaling her with stories of Lazytown. She took to Robbie fast, insisting that he sit next to her in bed, and he was treated to a whole new set of Sportacus stories. While he enjoyed them immensely, he was starting to feel bad for his boyfriend. One could only take so much embarassment in a day.

The sun had begun to set by the time Sportacus kissed his mother goodbye. She insistant on kissing Robbie as well, saying that she considered him her son now that he was with Sportacus. Robbie was sure she didn‘t realize what that meant to him. He hid his tears as they left.

They headed out toward Sportacus‘ childhood home. Robbie was excited to see it, and hadn‘t been paying attmention until they passed the place they had lunch a third time.

“Sportacus?“ Robbie asked.

“Mm?“

“You know where we‘re going right?“

“Yes...“ Sportacus looked away, avoiding Robbie‘s piercing gaze.

“Because we‘ve passed the restaurant three times now.“ Robbie pointed. Sportacus ducked his head.

“Yeah...“

“So why are we walking in circles?”

“Sorry, I’ll just. It’s this way.” Sportacus said, making a sharp left. It took ten minutes of walking to get to the little cluster of houses lining the edge of the woods. Sportacus walked up to the dark blue door of a little yellow house towards the end of the row. He stood there a good five minutes before Robbie grew tired and tapped him on the shoulder.

“Well?” Sportacus knocked on the door, there was a loud call in elvish before the door swung open. A large elf almost as tall as Robbie answered. Did everyone here have ridicules muscle mass? His shoulder just barley fit in the frame of the door. He had an oppressive air about him. Robbie had a hard time swallowing.

“Pabbi.”

“Sonur!” He said, slapping Sportacus on the back, talking in rapid fair elvish. Finally the elf’s eyes moved to Robbie, staring hard at him. In highly accented English he asked, “Who the hell is this?”

“Oh, this? This is Robbie, he’s my friend. I’ve told you about him? How he helps me with the kids.”

“I thought he was the villain?”

“Oh, well. Yes.”

His dad stared at Sportacus for a long time before turning and heading into the house. Sportacus stood a moment, breathing deeply, before heading in. Whelp, here we go. Robbie followed behind, closing the door.

“Mamma will be back tomorrow afternoon. You and your friend may stay in your old room. I have converted it into a guest room. Have the two of you eaten dinner?” Sportacus’ dad asked.

“No Pabbi”.

“I have fish and beets you can heat up.”

“Thank you.” Sportacus said. Robbie muttered something that might have been the same from behind him.

Sportacus’ father went to the kitchen, pulling out containers. “Have you met any women in that town you are in?”

“Not really.” Sportacus said, eyes glancing to Robbie. 

“It’s a small town, not a lot of people live there.” Robbie said.

“Maybe if he moved to a bigger town. You have been numbered for a while now, you are ready to move on to bigger and more challenging things. Or you could come home, there are plenty of lasses that have been asking about you.” The older elf said.

“Pabbi, can we not talk about this now? I’m more worried about mamma than my love life.” Sportacus sighed.

“Your mother is fine. You, however, are getting old. What happens when you reach þinn tími?” Sportacus started to blush, Robbie watched in confused curiosity.

“Pabbi! I still have at least ten years before I even need to **think** about that and please, we have company.” Sportacus squeaked. His father looked over to Robbie.

“Is he a drag queen?” He asked Sportacus.

“Pabbi!”

“Stop yelling and eat your fish. I am going to bed.” The old elf wandered off in the direction of a long hall. The couple was quiet until they heard the door click.

“Wow,” Robbie said.

“Sorry.” Sportacus muttered, looking at the fish and its round eyes still in tacked, staring up at him.

“So I’m guessing one of us has to sleep on the floor.” Sportacus nodded. “Right.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> just a heads up the last two chapters are long
> 
> also Sportacus' father and mom's name mean things
> 
> Fyri doesn't seem to be translating back on google and I cant remember 100% what her name was suppose to mean... I think it was short for something >.>
> 
> þinn tími-Your time (take a guess)


	6. Bothersome Brothers

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So here's big chapter number one. Big chapter number 2, and the finial bit for Hold Me Through the Night, will be posted either tomorrow or Sunday (My friend is having her bday party tomorrow).

Robbie woke to the sound of shouts. Peering out the window he saw Sportacus and his dad coming home from what Robbie assumed was a morning jog. They were arguing about Sportacus’ placement in Lazytown again. Robbie marveled at their ability to run and yell like that at the same time. The older elf saw him watching and glared at him. Robbie just looked confused before retreating from the window. They were going to see Íþrótta again, before the three of them headed to pick up Fyri. Sportacus’ dad was going to be cleaning and preparing for a sizable dinner that night so he would not be joining them. Both boys were happy to flee the house.

Íþrótta was waiting for them under the apple tree, doing cartwheels and handstands. When they neared he hopped onto his feel.

“Hello Sportacus, Hello Robbie!” He shouted.

“Hello Íþrótta!” Sportacus said, Robbie crossed his arms.

“Robbie! I have a present for you!” Íþrótta shouted. Robbie flinched, bringing his hands up to his ears a moment.

“Would the two of you stop yelli- wait what?” Robbie asked.

“I assumed that Sportacus’ Pabbi didn’t have anything you’d eat considering lunch yesterday and what I’ve heard from Sportacus.” Sportacus nodded at his friend. “Well from my journeys I’ve found that humans like a thing called fried potatoes. We have potatoes but I had to bake them. I did cut them in long strips though. It’s much more healthy anyway.” Íþrótta picked up a container from his bag and handed it to Robbie. Inside were golden crisp potatoes wedges, Robbie wanted to cry, he didn’t realize he was until he notice the worried look from Íþrótta. Sportacus had started to ignore these little mood swings, since they had lessened in severity and frequency. Robbie preferred it that way and made sure to convey his sentiments to the elf. Íþrótta seemed distressed that both seemed to ignore it. “Robbie! What’s the matter?”

“Nothing, they’re just good.” Robbie said.

“Íþrótta, don’t worry about it.” Sportacus interjected.

“But-“ Íþrótta still looked distressed.

“Please.”

“Okay. We’re going to talk about how to treat people later though…” He pointed at Sportacus accusingly. Sportacus just rolled his eyes. “How was it at home?”

“Horrible. Pabbie keeps insisting that I need to settle down.”

“He asked if I was a drag queen.” Robbie stated flatly between bites. Íþrótta broke out laughing, doubling over.

“He would.” Íþrótta said.

“It was horrible, I didn’t know what to say!” Sportacus was smiling a little now, despite the distress in his voice.

“Robbie, what did you think of Sporty’s Pabbi?”

“Imposing and needlessly bulky. “ Sportacus smiled at his boyfriend and Íþrótta barked out a laugh.

“So we should probably go bust your mom out. She’s going crazy.” Íþrótta offered.

“I like her. Your parents seem very different.” Robbie said, looking at Sportacus.

“They are, she keeps him reined in. She’s like his translator. She translates the grumpy snark.” Íþrótta said, taking the empty container from Robbie.

“I don’t understand how she’s happy with him.” Sportacus mumbled.

“He loves her. He treats her like a Goddess.” Íþrótta said, grabbing his backpack as they started to walk.

“He’s grumpy and intolerable.”

“Yes… I think he just doesn’t understand that people want different things.” Sportacus crossed his arms and glared to the side, watching a rabbit in the far field. Robbie listened to the two, not knowing what to think. At first glance he’d agree with Sportacus but he didn’t really know this man. And Fyri seemed to be a strong woman, he couldn’t see her staying with someone that made her unhappy. “Robbie. Tell me about yourself, you look very familiar.”

“Oh, well, um.” Robbie swallowed hard. “I live in Lazytown too. I like to make things. Costumes, machines. I’ve never been to this island before. I’m brilliant.”

“And modest.” Íþrótta chuckled.

“Thanks.” Sportacus laughed, his smile breaking through his attempted frown.

“So, Sportacus wrote about you a lot. He said you were the town villain?”

“Yes.”

“What do you do?”

“Well I used to try and drive Sportacus out of town. Now I just try and get the kids to stay quite long enough for me to sleep.” Íþrótta laughed again. This guy sure was cheery. “I eat cake a lot. Sportacus goes crazy about it because I only eat that, but he didn’t realize I was Fae until a few months ago.”

“Oh! Do you have wings?” Sportacus looked over, interest peeked.

“Of course.” Robbie scoffed.

“You do?!” Sportacus asked with wide eyes.

“Yes” Robbie laughed.

“I’ve never seen them…” Sportacus pouted slightly.

“I know.”

“Is there a reason?”

“I just don’t feel like whipping them out all the time.” Robbie and Íþrótta laughed when Sportacus started to blush.

“Gods, you remind me of someone. Have you ever been to Mayhemtown?” Íþrótta asked.

“No…” Robbie looked away.

“Hmmm.”

“Your brother looks a lot like you.” Sportacus blurted out. The idiot.

“Brother?” Íþrótta asked, noticing the blush spreading on Robbie’s cheeks.

“Yeah, he has a brother.”

“What’s his name?”

“Why does it matter?” Robbie snapped.

“Glanni, he’s scary.” Sportacus shuddered.

“Glanni?” Íþrótta asked.

“Yes.”

“Does he wear a cat suit?” Íþrótta asked, Robbie smacked his face with his hand, neither elf seemed to take notice of the sound.

“One time, he said he was in the middle of something.”

“…Was. Was he there for about an hour?” Íþrótta asked, ignoring Robbie’s small groan of annoyance.

“Yeah, then he came back like two hours later dressed differently. Why?” Sportacus asked, looking over at Robbie when the tall man made a loud groaning noise. Íþrótta was blushing now.

“No reason.”

“What?” Robbie gritted through his teeth.

“Nothing, it’s nothing don’t worry about it” Íþrótta turned to hide his red face from Robbie.

“Are you number nine?” Robbie asked, taking note that Íþrótta still wouldn’t look at him, the blush on the elf spreading to his neck.

“Yeah, we joined at almost the same time.” Sportacus offered.

“Oh no.” Robbie said, a look of disgust on his face.

“What?” Sportacus tilted his head to the side.

“You fucked my brother in a dumpster!” Robbie yelled.

“That was one time! And it was on top of it, the lid was closed…until it caved in.” Íþrótta tried desperately to defend himself.

“And you didn’t stop.”

“He didn’t want me to! He said he’d kick me in the balls!”

“This is new information.” Sportacus said.

“You always get weird when I try to talk to you about my sex life.” Íþrótta defended.

“It’s gross, you’re basically my brother.” Sportacus said, slapping his hand over his mouth and blushing.

“Oh really?” Íþrótta said with a smug look.

“No, I didn’t mean it like that!” Sportacus waved his arms about. Robbie watched intently, feeling a knot unfurl in his stomach.

“You’re like my baby brother” Íþrótta teased.

“Stop.” Sportacus groaned.

“This conversation is going all over the place.” Robbie smiled, feeling light inside.

“Yes, and we can stop now, were here.” Sportacus offered. They slowed to a stop, looking at the doors to the healing building.

“Yes,” Íþrótta started. “We can stop because I’m going to tell your mother!” He ran in past them so fast the wind ruffled their hair.

“No!” Sportacus yelled before following. Robbie took his time, walking in behind them.

When Robbie got close to the room he could hear the two yelling and Fyri’s merry laughter.

“I always though the two of you acted like brothers.” Fyri said. Robbie stood in the doorway and looked over at his boyfriend, noting that he was bright red. Fyri noticed the movement and looked over at him. “Robbie! I’m glad you came two. Now I have all three of my sons.” She joked. Robbie blushed as she made her way over to him.

“Hello. I hope you are feeling okay.” God he felt awkward.

“I’m great!” She said, hugging Robbie. He stiffened in her hold as she took his arm. “Are you going to escort me home?” Íþrótta and Sportacus had apparently rushed over. Íþrótta offered his arm to her on his other side.

“I was hoping I would get the honor” He said. Sportacus came up behind her and whispered in her ear.

“He doesn’t like it when people touch his arms.” Fyri let go, complying despite her confusion.

“Oh, okay.” She said. “Robbie, can you do my make up for dinner? My hands still shake a little, they said it’d be about a week before it subsides.” Robbie was worrying at his bottom lip, looking slightly lost. He nodded at the short elf offering a quiet,

“Of course.” At least Sportacus’ mom liked him, even if his dad seemed to hate him.

Íþrótta led Fyri out of the room as Sportacus came up behind Robbie. The elf put his hand on the small of Robbie’s back.

“Are you okay Robbie?” His boyfriend asked.

“I’m fine, why wouldn’t I be?” Robbie snapped. Sportacus smiled up at him.

“Good, let’s catch up.” Robbie didn’t move.

“Do you think she thinks I’m strange now?”

“No Robbie, she loves you.” Robbie blushed at the sincerity.

“Right, whatever, let’s go.”

They caught up with the two who were sharing gossip.  
“Sportacus, Íþrótta will be joining us after dinner. He has some business to take care of before he heads out again. I’m going to nap in my bed room after lunch. Your cousin is visiting so I might pretend to be sleeping longer.” Robbie laughed as Sportacus said,

“Gods help us.”


	7. Family is Screaming

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Posting this before my friend's party tonight so you don't have to wait until tomorrow .o.
> 
> It is the last Chapter for this series. I hope you enjoyed it all thank you for all the comments :3

Sportacus’ father helped Fyra settle in to their room telling Sportacus and Robbie finish dinner preparations. Robbie sighed as he rolled up his sleeves, sticking his hands into the sink.

“I was hoping that we’d get to hide in your room and maybe cuddle. Not do dishes and cook.” Robbie pouted, lazily scrubbing at a pan.

“Robbie…I’m not cuddling here.” Sportacus said, avoiding his boyfriend’s angry gaze as he placed dough on a baking sheet.

“Oh. Okay. I get it. You don’t want people knowing I’m your boyfriend. That’s not offensive or anything.” Anger flared in Robbie’s gut but he tried not to shout.

“Robbie, please. It’s not like that. Besides, I told my mother.” Robbie watched genuine worry flash over Sportacus’ face and remembered the morning he held him, how he said he didn’t get along with his father.

“Is this about your dad?” Sportacus ripped his eyes away, focusing on the rolls. Bingo. “It is. You don’t want him to know. Is he going to get angry at you or something?”

“…I don’t know.”

“Oh.”

“It’s just. He’s- he’s old fashioned and stubborn. I don’t really know what he’d think.”

“But…you’re not…ashamed of me right?”

“Of course not Robbie!” Sportacus looked up at him with wide panicked eyes. “I’d never be ashamed of you. I love you.” Robbie blushed and had to hold in a sarcastic retort at the vulnerable statement. “I just don’t want him to…I don’t know… In front of you, you know?”

“Okay.” Robbie went back to cleaning. After a moment he added, “I’d hug you but I think that would be a bad idea at this juncture.” Sportacus laughed and Robbie called that a win. “I was just worried I guess, when you didn’t introduce me as your bo- you know.”

“I’m sorry Robbie, I didn’t really think things through.”

“Well that’s a shocker.” Robbie teased. Sportacus flicked flower at Robbie in retaliation. “Hey! Look, you don’t want to start, I have soap.”

“You’re right…” Sportacus grabbed a handful of flower this time and flung it at Robbie. The tall man tried to doge it but wasn’t very successful. He looked down at himself and found a large track of flour all the way down his torso to his knee.

“Oh you are dead!” Robbie yelled, grabbing a handful of bubbles and smacking his hand on Sportacus’ hair, getting sods in his blond curls. Sportacus laughed merrily and went to reach for more flour when he hear a throat clear behind him.

“So you two would rather play around like children than complete a task asked of you? I would have thought you would have grown out of such childish things by now. I should not be surprised, seeing the company you keep. Íþrótta has not changed either and your new friend is quite a sight, I can assume he is as much a trouble maker as the two of you are.” Sportacus’ father said, grabbing a broom and shoving it at Sportacus. “Clean up this mess. I will finish cooking. Your… friend should change. I expected you to behave better since your mother is recovering.” Sportacus took the broom, looking down at his shoes not daring to meet his father’s eyes. Robbie felt rage fill him but was still very intimidated by the man before him. When he did not move right away Robbie found himself pined by the elf’s gaze.

“Right. We’ll I’ll just…go change. Sportacus…” Robbie turned to his boyfriend, the shorter elf looking up at him and giving a small nod. Robbie headed for their shared room to change, he heard no more noise from the kitchen.

~~

Robbie sat on the bed after he changed, thinking through the things he had learned about Sportacus since touching down on the island’s green grass. He didn’t like it all. He was startled from his musings by the noise of the door opening. He looked up, heart picking up speed. When he saw Sportacus he let out a sigh of relief.

“Hey Robbie. My Pabbi told me we should just wait here and let him finish getting things in order.” Sportacus said as he sat next to him on the bed. Robbie patted his lap and Sportacus came willingly, lying his head down.

“He seems like an ass.” Sportacus laughed as Robbie started to pet his head, the curls still slightly damp. After a few minutes of waiting for the quiet rumble Robbie grew worried. He leaned forward so he could get a better look at his boyfriend’s face. Sportacus’ eyes were closed tight, face scrunched.

“Oh, no, don’t do that.” Robbie smoothed a hand over his cheek. “It’s okay, it’ll be okay.” Sportacus let out a shaky breath.

“I know he loves me… It’s just-.” Robbie tried to sooth as best he cool, thinking of the things he liked when he was sad. He ran a hand against Sportacus’ back while he kept up his petting with the other. “What if- if he found out. What if he didn’t love me anymore?”

“I-“Robbie felt panic rise in his throat making it tight and hard to breath. How was he supposed to help with this? He never even had parents to come out to. Just Glanni, and he was as gay as it gets. “Sportacus…. I love you. I’ll always love you. I-I know that’s not the same thing. That- that I. That you want your father to love you for you. But you’ll always have someone. I’m sorry I don’t… I don’t know what to say. If my brother were here, he would know what to say.”

“Your brother scares me.” Sportacus looked a little calmer but his eyes seemed glassy.

“He can be scary. But he’s warming up to you. But you better watch it, if we talk about him too much he’ll show up.” Robbie laughed. Sportacus looked genuinely concerned.

“Can… Can he do that?” He asked, looking up at Robbie.

“He has in the past…And from what I hear your friend would follow soon after.”

“Yeah, what, um, about that?” Sportacus looked lost, Robbie smiled, taking pity on him.

“Glanni is Íþrótta’s villain in MayhemTown. They have an interesting relationship but not the kind we have. I mean I don’t know much about it other than my brother thinks he’s hot and they had sex in a trashcan that one time-“

“Enough, I don’t want to hear about Glanni and Íþrótta having sex.”

“Oh, but I’ve come all this way, I don’t even get a story?” Both men turned from each other to the center of the room. Smoke was still clearing and in the middle stood Glanni in tight black pants and a pink button up shirt with white flower patterns.

“You can’t be here.” Robbie said frankly, jumping up from the bed and knocking Sportacus onto the floor.

“And why the hell not cupcake?” Glanni asked, shifting his weight onto one foot. The door behind him opened and they all jumped, Sportacus righting himself. The door didn’t open all the way and they all held their breaths as they heard a harsh whisper,

“If you two are messing around in there you’re not doing a good job at keeping quite.” Fyra said.

“Mamma!” Sportacus said, turning bright red.

“Oh please, these two, fucking?” Glanni answered. There was a long pause before the door was pushed open.

“Hello, who the hell are you?” Frya asked.

“Who the hell are you?” Glanni replied, bringing his hand up to his chest in mock offense.

“This is my house and he just called me mother so I think you can figure it out.”

“I’m Robbie’s older brother. So, I finally get to meet the in-laws huh?” Fyra seemed to consider him a moment, face passive.

“I like your makeup.” She said, coming in and closing the door behind her. “You’re not meeting my husband I think he’d die of an aneurism.”

“Shame. And why aren’t you wearing makeup?”

“I was in the hospital.”

“So?”

“The aftereffects of the healing make my hands shake. I was going to have Robbie do it after my nap.”

“We’ll it looks like your naps over so he should probably jump on that.”

“Catty.”

“Haggard.” Sportacus made an offended noise but stayed by Robbie.

“See you look this good after a heart attack, bitch.”

“Struck a nerve? And I don’t get heart attacks, I cause them.”

“I’m sure.”

“Ah!” Glanni squawked. “Bitch.”

“Used that one already.” She smiled at him. There was a long pause before he smiled back.

“Well, it’s good to see someone in the family is not a total prude.”

“Thanks.” She smiled at him, putting her hand out to shake. Glanni was just about to take her hand when they heard a loud noise outside the window and someone yell,

“Wait!” They all turned to see Íþrótta clambering through Sportacus’ window. “Don’t you fucking touch her you vile thing.”

“Oh joy.” Glanni said looking somewhere between over joyed and perturbed.

“This is getting out of hand.” Sportacus mumbled to Robbie who only nodded.

“What are you doing here?” Íþrótta demanded.

“My ears were burning so I popped in. Why? Miss me, creampie?” Íþrótta’s ears actually turned red. Sportacus just stared unbelieving why Robbie mouthed ‘creampie’ before making the unfortunate connection.

“Ew, really?” Robbie asked, looking at his brother.

“We all have dreams.” Glanni shrugged. Fyra laughed and sat on the bed, patting it to indicate to Sportacus he should sit. He looked over at his mother once seated.

“What does that mean…?” He asked, she snickered at him.

“I don’t think you want to ask me that honey.” She offered.

“It’s when you cum in someone and it spills out.” Glanni said. Íþrótta growled at him.

“Don’t say things like that to him.” Íþrótta warned.

“He’s not a child. Really now. And you’re not his brother. Even though you seem to act like it and want it. I mean the way you prattle on.” Glanni said, waving his arm about. Íþrótta started to turn red again.

“He does not need to hear about my sex life or the sick fantasies of a lunatic.” He clenched his fist at his sides.

“He’s dating that lunatic’s brother. And you had your dick in that lunatic so I would watch that mouth before I stick something in it.” Glanni retorted. Robbie flopped onto the bed on the other side of a very amused Fyra. He turned to peek a look at his boyfriend who was staring wide eyed and red faced at the scene unfolding in front of him.

“You wouldn’t dare!” Íþrótta pointed his finger in Glanni’s face and the Fae only laughed at him.

“You know I would. Over and over and over again.” He smirked.

“I’d pay to see that.” Fya muttered.

“Mamma!” Sportacus yelled at the same time Íþrótta shouted “Mis. Fyra”.

“Shush, you’re going to draw my husband in and I’m having way too much fun at the moment…although”

“No! No Pabbi can’t come in here, you all have to leave!” Sportacus stood, frantic.

“I’m not leaving unless he leaves.” Íþrótta said.

“Oh, does creampie miss me that much?” Glanni leaned over, arms crossed over his chest, and fluttered his eyes.

“No, I don’t trust you around them?” He gestured to the three by the sofa.

“Well I raised one of them soooo, I think it’s a little late for that.” Glanni rolled his eyes at the orange elf. Sportacus shifted his gaze to Robbie who was avoiding everyone’s eye contact.

“Oh, well that makes sense.” Íþrótta said.

“What does that mean!? I did a great job!”

“Sure you did, that’s why he’s so jumpy and doesn’t like to be touched.”

“That has **nothing** to do with me!” Glanni shrieked, tears filling his eyes and threating to spill. Robbie sat straight up in bed, watching his brother. Sportacus stood and when over to Glanni who threw himself into the elf’s arms willingly. Sportacus tried to hold in his yelp, looking slightly terrified but filled with a need to comfort.

“That’s right, it has nothing to do with you.” Sportacus said, shooting a warning look at Íþrótta.

“I’m missing something…” Íþrótta offered. Sportacus just nodded as the door opening behind him.

“What is with all of this noise? Your mother is trying to sleep and here you are yelling up a storm….who the fuck are all of these people and why are they in your room?” Sportacus’ father asked.

“Pabbi!” Sportacus yelped.

“Why are you holding that tall woman and why is she sobbing?”

“I am not a woman!” Glanni yelled weakly threw his sobbing.

“Honey you know mostly everyone in this room.” Fyra said. She put her hand on the small of Robbie’s back, remember Sportacus had done the same to comfort him earlier. Robbie leaned back into the touch as he stared wide eyed at the scene.

“What is going on?” The disgruntled old elf asked.

“Well, Pirringur, Glanni here, in Sportacus’ arms, is Robbie’s older brother. He came by to check up on him like any good parental figure would. Íþrótta came, sensing Glanni’s magic aura, to insure that everything was okay. You see villainy is a family business and Íþrótta knows Glanni from MayhemTown.” Fyra explained.

“Why is my boy holding the tall crying one then?” Pirringur asked.

“Well, Íþrótta said something unknowingly insensitive and it upset him it seems.”

“So he decided to cry like a woman?”

“Pirringur! Ég mun rífa burt bolta.”

“Sorry dear…”

“You need to apologize.” Glanni said to Íþrótta. “I am a good brother! I didn’t mean- I didn’t. You’re an ass!” He tried to launch himself at Íþrótta, who didn’t even flinch, but Sportacus held him back. A heavy feeling set in Robbie stomach. He didn’t even think about whether his brother would feel guilty for what happened. He’d apparently been holding it in for all this time.

“It wasn’t your fault.” Robbie said quietly. Everyone looked over at him and he shrank into himself a bit. Glanni seemed to swell over with emotion and Sportacus let him go to his brother, relief clear on his face. Glanni sat next to his brother and pulled him into a hug.

“…This is getting uncomfortable.” Pirringur said.

“Sorry, I can get a little emotional sometimes.” Glanni said, dabbing at his eyes with a handkerchief he procured, standing back up. He walked by Íþrótta and kicked him. The orange elf just laughed as Glanni hopped on one foot. “Gods, you suck.” Íþrótta winked at him. “Well, I guess you’re not all bad.” He added, smoothing his hair with long fingers and straightening his shirt.

“This is all very strange. I want you two to leave.” Sportacus’ father said.

“Don’t be rude.” Fyra chastised.

“Yeah, I mean I’m basically your son’s boyfriend’s parent, you should be nice to me.” Glanni said, leaning on Íþrótta.

“What!?” Pirringur yelled. Robbie stood from the bed, stock still and Sportacus froze in horror. Fyra slapped a hand over her face and Íþrótta smiled awkwardly.

“What?”

“My son's **what**?”

“Robbie? Your son’s boyfriend? They’ve been dating for months now… you didn’t…know….Shit.”

Pirringur turned to Sportacus.  
“You’re dating a man?” Sportacus nodded. “Why the fuck are you dating a man?”

“Becau-because I want to Pabbi. Because I love him.”

“No. You are just confused. You do not love him, he cannot have children for you.”

“I don’t care about that!”

“What do you mean you do not care about it? You are obsessed with children!” Glanni snickered into his hand. “You use to talk about how you would have a big family. And what about me and your mamma huh? Do you not think we would want grandchildren?”

“I-“

“You are being very selfish, we raised you better than this, messing around with men! You are a disgrace. What would the neighbors think?”

“I don’t care! And I’m not messing around, I love him, don’t you get that?”

“No no, you don’t get it. This man, he cannot offer you what you need. What you really need. You are too young to understand it apparently. You should stay home. All this human world business is messing with your brain.” 

This wasn’t going good, Robbie thought as he tried to breath. Sportacus’ father hated him and would send him away and keep Sportacus here and he’d never see him again. Fyra stood and strolled over to her husband.

“No, you should listen to your son for once, he seems very happy with this man.” Fyra said.

“Oh, you are taking his side and not your husbands? Has this Robbie turned you against me too?” Pirringur gestured to Robbie. Glanni advanced at the same time Sportacus interjected and it quickly devolved into a four way yelling match. Íþrótta sighed heavily as he watched the match, thinking it all childish. Robbie, on the other hand, felt like his world was ending. All the yelling was too much, the noise closing in on him and making it hard to breath. He was so consumed with his failed efforts that he didn’t realize the room go quiet until he heard his struggling gasp for air.

“Robbie!” Sportacus yelled. Pirringur came up and grasped the tall man’s arms and shook him.

“Breath boy!” He demanded. Sportacus ran over and pulled his father away. Another shouting match was about to start when Robbie let out a strangled sound.

“No! D-don’t!” He screamed, his eyes far away and his hands balling into fist.

“What the heck is wrong with him, I have never seen a panic attack like this…” Pirringur said.

“Dumplin?” Glanni asked gently, walking slowly to him. Sportacus stood a few feet away. Robbie flinched away from Glanni when he got close.

“What do we do, what’s happening?” Sportacus asked, his breathing picking up. He felt like he couldn’t get enough air in, the room was too full of people and Robbie wasn’t okay. 

“Please!” Robbie begged weakly.

Pirringur went over to Sportacus, gently putting his hands on his arms and told him to breath. Sportacus looked into this fathers eyes, confused, before he realized he had stopped breathing.  
“Look at me, look at my breathing. It is okay, he will be okay, but you need to breath.” Sportacus tried to do as instructed, but his breaths came in short and did little to help the burning in his lungs. His head snapped over to Robbie when he heard him whimper. Pirrigur pulled him in, hand cradling his head against his chest. “Robbie needs you to breath.” Sportacus nodded, tears burning at the sides of his eyes.

Íþrótta gently moved Glanni and stood in front of Robbie. “He’s having a flash back.” He told villain. “Robbie do you hear my voice? Can you see the walls Robbie? How they’re a dull blue? Do you see how faded they are by the years? Can you feel the carpet under your feet? Robbie,” he held out his hand. Taking note of Sportacus slowing breath behind him. “Take my hand Robbie. It’s right here.” Robbie shot his hand out, still looking at nothing, squeezing tight. Íþrótta gently squeezed back. He turned to Fyra, “please get some water or juice and if you have anything sweet that would be good.” Fyra nodded and headed out to her task.

“What can I do, please, I need to help.” Glanni pleaded desperately.

“Sit on the bed.” Íþrótta said, Glanni nodded and did so. “Robbie, do you know where you are?” Robbie finally looked at him. Íþrótta waited. Pirringur started to gently rock Sportacus who was watching from across the room, his breathing still stuttering but much calmer. “Robbie,” Íþrótta inquired again after a few minutes. “Do you know where you are?”

“A-an alley… No I. The ground is soft.” Robbie answered, his voice shaking as he squeezed harder at the hand in his.

“You’re in Sportacus’ bedroom.” Íþrótta said, he could hear Fyra come back into the room.

“S-Sportacus!” Robbie shook. “I-” Sportacus closed his eyes tight, his breathing picking up again. He could feel his father’s hold on him tighten, safe and secure around him.

“He’s right here Robbie, in his room. You’re in Sportacus’ room and your brother is sitting on his bed, waiting for you to sit down.” Robbie looked behind him, seeing his brother looking up at him with worried eyes.

“Cheesecake…” Glanni whispered.

Robbie tried to sit. His knees felt weak so he put some of his weight on the hand still holding his. He ran his free hand on the soft sheet taking note of the feel of it.

“Glanni don’t touch him without asking.” Íþrótta said gently. Glanni nodded.

“I’m in Sportacus’ room.” Robbie said quietly, as if to reassure himself. Íþrótta sat on his other side and reached for the glass of juice Fyra was holding.

“Yes, very good. You should drink this.” He handed Robbie the cup and watched as the tall man started drinking, only to spit it back out.

“This is fruit.” Robbie said, handing it back.

“We don’t have much else.” Fyia said.

“Did you want to talk about what happened?” Íþrótta asked. Sportacus tightened his hold on his father, who looked down in confusion at his son.

“No. I-I was in an alley….” Robbie said. Glanni watched, eyes wide. It had been months but Robbie still refused to admit anything had happened. But here Íþrótta was, without even trying. Íþrótta could fix anything, at least it seemed that way to Glanni. Robbie leaned his head on Íþrótta’s lap which only enlisted an annoyed noise from Glanni. Robbie eyed his brother before he brought his legs up onto his lap. Robbie stared out in front of himself again, almost as if lost.

“Robbie?” Íþrótta asked. Robbie breathed deep and exhaled in a rush.

“I’m in Sportacus’ room.”

“Very good.”

“Robbie? Can I…Can I touch you?” It felt weird for Glanni to ask, he had always had free range, tickling and hugging and soothing hurts. It twisted something in his gut. Robbie nodded though, so he gently put his hands on his brother’s legs and started to pet in what he hoped was a comforting way.

“Robbie, did you want to talk about it? We will listen if you do, it is okay if you don’t of course.” Íþrótta asked again. Robbie huffed and shifted, looking over at Sportacus.

“Is he okay?” Robbie asked. Pirringur nodded.

“He is, he was having a bit of an episode but he is okay now.” Pirringur offered.

“Okay.” Robbie said, turning his gaze to the ground. “It was very…frightening. I was alone in the alley, and no it wasn’t your fault Glanni… But this man, he snuck up on me and. I didn’t know what to do. I was trapped and he had his hands on my arms. But then Sportacus came. And Glanni. And they took me home. It shouldn’t have been a big deal. He didn’t. He didn’t really do anything really. He made it clear he wanted to but- He didn’t. So it shouldn’t be bothering me this much.”

“That’s stupid, of course it would bother you.” Robbie looked up at Íþrótta as he spoke. “You can’t compare it to other events. Yes it could have been worse but what happened sounds pretty scary. It’s okay to be upset. It’s okay to be angry.”

“He’s dead now if that makes you feel better.” Glanni muttered.

“What.” Íþrótta demanded.

“Nothing.” Glanni turned away, looking over at Sportacus who just looked back. He didn’t look angry so Glanni thought that was good. He was starting to care what the blue elf thought, seeing how his little brother was infatuated with him.

“I guess.” Robbie offered. “And it does help to know he can’t hurt anyone else. I feel very tired.”

“Me too.” Sportacus’ voice was muffled by his father’s broad chest.

“Quite the event, my home coming, a coming out, a panic attack and a flashback all in one room.” Fyra said. “I think a nap would be good for all of us.”

“But Hvers is coming soon.” Pirringur said, now holding a good portion of his son’s weight. Fyra whined.

“Can’t we just not, they’re’ so annoying.” Sportacus nodded in agreement.

“I suppose…” He said, running his fingers absently through his son’s hair.

“Pabbi please, I can’t stand Hvers. They’re so annoying.” Sportacus begged. His father huffed out a laugh.

“You sound like a child. But I suppose it is fine. We have things to talk about anyway.” Sportacus groaned.

“Pabbi do we have to talk? I’m not leaving Robbie.”

“Mm, I think I can see that with how you are acting. But I do not understand it.”

“You don’t have to though. Can’t you just be happy that I’m happy?” Sportacus stood on his own, wavering slightly. 

“I guess…I still would like grandchildren…”

“You see,” Glanni interjected. “There is this wonderful thing called adopting.”

“I suppose.” Pirrigur said.

“Pabbi, you don’t have to understand right now. This is a lot of information. It’s just. It’s important to me that you accept me…” Sportacus said, looking down at the worn rug. “That you accept us…” His father sighed, ruffling his hair.

“I will make an attempt. But now I will take my wife to bed since she is so desperate for a nap.”

“Thank you Pabbi.”

“You rest with your…friend. You two must be tired.” He said, linking his wife’s arm with his and walking to the door.

“Bye, remember we’re right next door so no loud sex.” Fyra said.

“That is not appropriate.” Pirringur said.

“Yeah like your attitude most of the day was?” They’re bickering was cut off as they closed the door to their room.

Sportacus looked over at his currently full bed feeling like he just ate a sugar apple. Robbie slowly sat up so Íþrótta and Glanni could stand. Glanni looked over to his brother and said,

“I’m going to hug you good bye.” Robbie nodded and Glanni squeezed him. Standing up he straighten his shirt, looking over to Íþrótta. “The night is still young, want to go for a walk?” Íþrótta eyes Sportacus a moment.

“Are you okay?” he asked his friend.

“I think so. Pabbi seemed like he is willing to try which is honestly more than I could have asked for.” Sportacus offered.

“No, are you okay?”

“I will be after a nap…”

“Okay. Then yes, Glanni, I’ll walk with you if you promise not to cause trouble.” Íþrótta held out his arm for Glanni who took it with a big grin.

“I can’t make any promises but I’ll try for now. Good night sugar drop, good night Sportacus.” He said, waving as they walked out of the bedroom, gently shutting the door behind them.

As soon as the door shut Sportacus’ face planted onto his bed. Robbie jumped up in shock turning to stare at his blue elf.

“You scared the shit out of me and knocked Sparks on the floor.” Robbie complained.

“Sorry.” Came the muffled reply. Robbie gently laid down next to him.

“I need cuddles.” Robbie pouted.

“So do I.” Sportacus said, turning to face his boyfriend with his arms out. They snuggled into each other, Spark sandwiched in between. Robbie wrapped his arms around his elf who pulled the tall man closer. Robbie thought it felt like they were trying to melt into one another.

They were quiet for a long time, holding on as if the other was the only thing keeping them there. Sportacus took a shaky breath.

“I’m sorry.” He said. Robbie opened his eyes.

“Why?” Robbie asked, bringing his hand up to push some hair from Sportacus’ face.

“I- I shouldn’t have freaked out, I should have been helping.”

“You can’t help that Sportacus. It’s really not your fault.”

“But- I can’t do anything right for you. I shouldn’t have- I should have been faster that night. I shouldn’t have let it happen in the first place.” Robbie huffed. Quiet a moment as he took in his boyfriend’s sad face.

“Look at me.” He asked. Sportacus wouldn’t open his eyes. “Look at me Sportacus.” Slowly he complied. “It is not your fault. You stopped him before he hurt me. I know you and Glanni wish you could have done more but you can’t always protect me. And I guess I’ll just have to realize I can’t always protect myself…It’s not my fault. I-I didn’t ask for it. But I have to live with it now. And…and if it doesn’t bother you then I can be fine with it.” Sportacus pushed himself up on his elbow, looking down into Robbie’s eyes.

“Oh course it doesn’t bother me, I love you Robbie, nothing could change that. Nothing that happened to us would change the fact that you’re you.” Robbie smiled, tears filling his eyes.

“I was afraid that- that you wouldn’t like me. Or that it changed me somehow. I don’t know if that makes sense. Because it did change me but- but I’m still me…Gods I’m not making any sense.”

“You are. You’re making perfect sense. Robbie I love you.”

“I love you too.” Robbie said, tears rolling down his cheeks. Sportacus gently kissed him. “I’m so tired.”

“Me too. We should go to sleep. If Glanni’s still around in the morning we can see if he’ll get you something good to eat.” Sportacus said, lying back down and pulling Robbie towards him.

“He will and he probably will be.” Robbie stared at the wall for a while before he spoke again. “Sportacus?”

“Yes?”

“I…I want to stay with you. Forever. Is-is that okay?” Sportacus kissed Robbie’s forehead before lying back down.

“It’s more than okay.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Pirringur-irritabiling
> 
> Ég mun rífa burt bolta-I will rip off your balls
> 
>  
> 
> Feel free to ask about the family and what happens bc Im not writing more but I'll fill u in if u want.


End file.
